The present invention relates to a rood mixer and, more particularly, to a base for a food mixer.
A food mixer generally includes a container and a base. A cutter is mounted in a bottom of the container. A motor is mounted in the motor and is electrically connected to the cutter. A touch control panel is provided on a face of the base, allowing a user to control the speed or rotation mode of the motor by touching the touch control panel. However, the user has to repeatedly touch the touch control panel for increasing or reducing the speed of the motor. The speed of the motor is either too fast or too slow during operation, leading to inconvenience to use.